


A Dangerous Love Affair

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cold War, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Culture, Korean War, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: Yuri Katsuki and his family were the few residents of Hasetsu that enjoyed having visitors from America staying in their small town before being deployed to fight in the Korean War. Soldiers would come and go, leaving things behind that Yuri would always cherish. But no one left a bigger impact on Yuri than one visitor, Victor Nikiforov. Yuri comes to be very close with Victor, but he soon realizes how this relation is a dangerous love affair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize now for the format of this fanfic. I just copy and paste from the notes on my iPhone...  
> I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my second Yuri on Ice fic so I'm very excited!

Historic Context:

After the Second World War, America had occupied Japan to reform it into a country without a dictator. Once they finished, America used Japan to harbor troops on their way to Korea for the Korean War.

 

\---

 

Even after all the reformation done to Japan from America, Hasetsu was one of the non-major towns that still were fairly traditional to Japanese culture. Even as American troops arrived and left the little town, the residents still wore their traditional clothes and did only with a little bit of electricity. They had lights, and they had appliances, but many did without phones or television.

Unlike the other residents of the town, the Katsuki family was one of the few families that enjoyed the new visitors from America. They invited many of them to their hot springs and some even stayed there for a few weeks before being deployed to fight Korea.

The troops enjoyed the Katsuki family as well. Many of the men became friends with their son, Yuri. A few others even dated their daughter, Mari for the few weeks they were there.

Yuri and Mari had learned English together, so they could communicate and understand the men that came to their home.

A bunch of the men promised to come back and visit after the war, while others even left valuable possessions at the hot springs, promising to return from the war to retrieve them.

Yuri kept everything for the men inside a special wooden safe in his room. Sometimes, he would open it just to admire the items that each person felt was valuable. There were many pictures of wives or girlfriends, some even had letters attached to them. There were a few wedding bands and other jewelry left behind. One man had bought an engagement ring for girlfriend in one of the jewelry stores in Japan. He told Yuri that it would be his motivation to come back. He wanted to stop in Hasetsu again and bring the ring back to America so he could propose. Yuri found it very endearing.

Yuri's favorite valuable though, was from a male that was the same age as him, 23. He bought a traditional Japanese doll for his younger sister. He knew she would love it and Yuri reassured him of that by helping him pick the doll out at the store. The man was going to mail the doll to sister, but decided to keep it at the hot springs because he wanted a reason to come back and see Yuri. Yuri had gotten the closest to that one visitor. He had the same feelings for him as Mari did to some of the other men, but he could never admit to it.

 

Weeks would pass and men would come and go.

The worst part about the visitors was when they never could come back for their valuables in Hasetsu. Yuri and Mari had the painful job of sending the items back to the families and friends in America.

A few times, Mari found it too hard of a task, so Yuri would grievously package the items himself. A few families sent back letters thanking them for the items.

 

For a couple of weeks, no new men arrived in Hasetsu. Yuri would wake up early each morning and stay up late each night, just waiting for more visitors. But none came. The town was left to its quiet self for two weeks. It was a short time, but Yuri found is agonizing. He wanted to meet more of the men wearing uniforms, compared to the traditional kimono he always wore. He wanted to hear stories of places in America and the lives people there had. He missed it more than anything.

After a while, one group of men did arrive. When Yuri heard the news of new visitors, he waited excitedly for the day to come. He didn't know much about how the war was going, but he guessed that everything was well since there were less and less troops and men arriving.

 

Once the day arrived, Yuri woke up early and dressed himself quickly so he could greet the new visitors. He couldn't wait to see how excited the men were to arrive in Japan. He hoped they would be as excited as he was.

Yuri stood up on the side of the road and smiled as he greeted all the men as they walked into the town, but this group was different. None of the men seemed excitedto be there. They ignored Yuri's greeting, or just gave a small polite 'Hello'. Yuri was taken aback as he watched them. These weren't the Americans he came to love.

As Yuri stood there, baffled, two of the men pointed at his Kimono and laughed at it. "You would think that the Japanese were a little more... advanced." One man said to the other as they both laughed more. Yuri heard them and sighed, looking down at his clothes. The soldiers that came before tended to like his traditional outfits.

"Don't listen to them. I think your clothes look great." A voice said next to Yuri. Yuri lifted his head a little and looked at one of the men standing next to him. He was taller than Yuri and had short silver hair. His eyes were bright blue with excitement as he smiled at the other. "They're just a little cranky from the flight." The male added while Yuri stared at him. The man seemed absolutely charming and looked very handsome.

"It's okay..." Yuri said softly and bowed his head to the male. "I'm Yuri Katsuki. Welcome to Hasetsu." He said politely.

"Thank you, Yuri." The male said back and reached his hand out to shake with Yuri. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Victor Nikiforov."

\---

Yuri decided to bring Victor to the hot springs, as he did with a bunch of the other men previously. He introduced Victor to his family and then went to cook him something to eat. Once it was finished, he placed it in front of Victor and sat with him as he ate.

"This is very good!" Victor exclaimed and ate happily. Yuri smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He told him softly.

"If I may ask... why are the men here now so rude? Everyone else who came before loved to be here." Yuri asked Victor seriously.

"Oh... that's because we are the drafted troops." Victor told Yuri. "The troops before were all volunteers. They wanted to fight in the war. But we don't." He explained. Yuri listened to Victor and nodded. He understood now that no one wanted to be there.

"I guess you feel the same." Yuri said and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry for bringing you here. It's just that the other men enjoyed seeing a little of the town." He explained, but Victor shook his head.

"Don't feel sorry. I like being here! This is great!" Victor said as he looked around the inside of the place. "This is... a hot springs right? I read a little about a place like this before leaving America." He explained. "It's like a hot... pool right?" He asked Yuri.

"More like a bath... but I guess you could think of it like that." Yuri explained to Victor. "But if you were drafted... that means you didn't want to come here. Don't you miss your family and everyone you left behind?" He asked Victor. He didn't understand why the other seemed happy about this.

"I actually live alone, so there wasn't much I left behind. Just a few of my friends." Victor told Yuri. "I would rather not fight, but since I'm here, I might as well make it worth it." He said and smiled. "Are you glad I'm here?" He asked.

Yuri nodded slowly and blushed a little. "There used to be many troops... but we haven't had any in a while. I miss that." He told Victor. Victor nodded as he heard Yuri.

"I see... well, I'll be your entertainment until I leave in 10 days!" Victor said and put his arm around Yuri. "I say, let's start by going in the hot springs!" Yuri blushed brighter in embarrassment, but nodded at that. He was happy to have another excited guest.

 

Once Victor finished eating, Yuri brought him to the hot spring.

Yuri waited until Victor was settled in the spring, but once he tried to leave Victor alone, the other stopped him.

"Join me!" Victor said as he held onto the bottom of Yuri's kimono.

"M-Me?" Yuri questioned, shocked. He expected Victor to want to relax by himself after a long trip to Japan.

"Yes!" Victor insisted and kept tugging on Yuri's kimono. The shoulders of Yuri's kimono started sliding down his arms with each tug. "It would be boring by myself." He insisted. 

"I guess you're right..." Yuri mumbled softly as he grabbed the kimono before it fully fell off. He didn't want to argue with his guest.

Yuri sighed a little and then moved to change out of his kimono. He went to undress somewhere away from Victor, so he would not bother him, but Victor looked at the other as he undressed and smirked a little.

"You don't have to be shy." Victor told Yuri. "I won't be creepy." He told him.

Yuri looked back at Victor and blushed brightly again. What Victor said made him seem even more creepy.

"We only just met." Yuri said once he finished undressing, still away from Victor. He slowly moved and went to join Victor in the spring. "I thought you don't do stuff like this in America." He stated.

"We don't," Victor told Yuri and smiled. "But I would rather fit in here in Japan." He told Yuri. "I'll follow as everyone else does."

Yuri shrugged at that and soon relaxed into the water with a sigh. Although he lived and worked at a hot spring, he didn't enjoy it himself very much.

Yuri and Victor both got to enjoy the hot springs together for a while. It soon became late at night and Yuri started to feel tired. Victor wasn't as much, because of the time difference.

Yuri collected a towel for himself and soon stood up. "Are you staying anywhere in town?" He asked Victor.

"I think I'm supposed to stay at a hotel." Victor told Yuri. "But we can choose where we stay." He told him.

"If you want... you can stay here. We have a spare room." Yuri said shyly and Victor smiled. "We wouldn't charge you, since you're with the army."

Victor smiled brightly. "I would love to!" He exclaimed and stood up suddenly.

Yuri looked at him up and down, but then looked away. He picked up a towel and handed it to Victor. "Sounds great..." He mumbled. He hid a feint blush across his cheeks from looking at Victor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I looked up the history of a camera more than I did for this chapter! That's probably why it took so long for me to release this chapter, I wanted all my facts to be correct. But don't worry, a new chapter is here! And now that I'm out of school for summer break, I'll have more time to write!!

A couple of days had passed since Victor arrived in Hasetsu. He was staying at the hot springs and he spent all his time with Yuri. They ate every meal together, and explored the town together.

Yuri was with Victor now, taking him to a bunch of stores in Hasetsu. "What are you looking for?" Yuri asked as they walked together past the shops.

"Anything!" Victor said as he excitedly looked in the store windows. "I would like something that will make me always remember this place." He told Yuri. Yuri nodded as he listened to Victor and smiled.

"Oh! I have it!" Victor exclaimed as he had an idea. "I'll get a camera!" He told Yuri. "Where can I buy one? I only have one I left in America." He explained.

"Oh, I know where." Yuri said and giggled a little at Victor's enthusiasm. He took Victor's arm and guided him to the only store that sold modern items in their town.

Once they arrived, Victor looked around the store happily. "Wow! It's very different here than the other stores." He told Yuri and kept walking around.

"I know... it's quite popular here though." Yuri told Victor. He looked around as well and soon saw some cameras. "Victor, here." He said and guided Victor over.

Victor smiled and picked up a camera with lots of film.

"That's a lot..." Yuri said and laughed a little.

"Of course! I want to remember everything." Victor said as he went to pay for the camera. He smiled as he held it happily in his hands.

 

Once they left the store, Victor pulled Yuri aside and posed him next to one of the trees. "I want you to be my first picture!" Victor said with a bright smile.

"Eh? Me?" Yuri questioned. He was shocked that Victor wanted a picture of him. "But... I thought you wanted to take pictures of things in the town you wanted to remember?" He asked him.

"Yes! And you're the most important thing to remember." Victor said as he lowered the camera. "Although, I don't think I can ever forget you." He added and smiled softly.

Yuri blushed brightly at that. "I'll never forget you either..." he told Victor as he went to pose shyly. He stood by the tree and fixed his kimono. He then smiled softly for the camera as Victor took the picture.

"Perfect!" Victor said and held the camera in his hand. "I can't wait to develop all of these before I leave for Korea." He told Yuri and Yuri nodded. "You can take pictures as well, Yuri." Victor told him. "I want you to share the same memories with me." He explained, but Yuri shook his head.

"I don't want to waste your film." Yuri said to Victor. "It's your camera."

Victor laughed at that and shook his head. "Fine, if you're so worried." He told him. "One picture then. That's all you get!" He joked. "And make sure it's special... something you really love during my time here." Yuri nodded in agreement. He could do that for Victor.

"Okay... I'll save my picture for that." Yuri told him and started walking back to the hot springs with Victor.

 

The next day, Yuri and Victor sat together to eat breakfast. They were at the hot springs and Yuri cooked for both of them as he usually did. Yuri was happy to spend all his time with Victor. He still had to find something he loved, so he could take a picture for Victor to keep as a memory. He sighed as he looked at his breakfast, trying to think of something.

"Yuri. There is a letter for you." Mari said, interrupting Yuri's thoughts. She had the mail in her hands and saw a letter addressed to Yuri.

"A letter?" Yuri questioned and stood up. He took the letter and read the front. He bit his lip a little, worried. It was from Korea, but there was no name. It was just addressed from the United States army.

"I thought it might be another letter about a solider, but that's usually addressed to our whole family." Mari said as she watched Yuri. "It's usually not... addressed to one of us" Yuri tried listening to Mari, but was too distracted by the letter. He opened the envelope and gasped a little as he read it.

"Yuri, is something wrong?" Victor asked as he stood up to look at him.

"It's... him..." Yuri choked out softly as he kept reading the letter.

"Who? Who is it?" Victor asked gently, trying to find out what was happening.

Yuri looked up at Victor with tear filled eyes. "It's a... solider... I knew." He said and tried to wipe away the tears welled in his eyes. "He was close to me, so I told him to write to my name if he sent anything here."He explained and sighed. "I guess the army knew that... because they sent this letter to me."

"What's the letter about?" Mari asked as she walked to her brother. She held his shoulder gently.

"He died..." Yuri choked out softly."It says because of a fight." He said and soon dropped the letter. He kept crying more. This was unlike the other letters they got from the army about passing solider. This one was personal to Yuri.

Mari looked at her brother and held him gently. "I'm sorry, Yuri." She said to him. "If I'm thinking of the right solider, I know he meant a lot to you..." she said softly. Yuri nodded and held his sister shakily. Victor watched and slowly looked away. He didn't want to stare as Mari comforted Yuri. He cleaned up the breakfast and soon left the hot springs. He went to walk around the town a little, leaving the siblings alone.

 

Once it was the evening, Victor returned back to the hot springs. He spent the day with a few other soldiers that were getting used to the town.

Victor walked inside and noticed that it was very quiet. "Hello?" He called out softly, but received no answer. He walked around the place and soon spotting Mari.

"Mari!" He called out and stopped her. "What happened? Why is it so quiet?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I calmed Yuri down, but he's still very upset." Mari answered. "I closed the hot springs for the day to keep it quiet for Yuri." She explained and Victor nodded. "He's up in his room if you want to see him." Mari told Victor. "Maybe he needs a little company."

Victor nodded again at that and soon went to see Yuri. He went to his room and knocked on the door lightly. "Yuri... can I come in?" He asked, but the response was silence. "It's Victor... please. Let me in." He said and went to turn the door knob to open the door. It was locked. He sighed and stayed by the door. "Yuri... I know you're upset. It seems that this person really meant a lot to you." He said to Yuri through the door. He wanted to comfort him like Mari was able to. "I'm sorry that this happened, but I know how you feel." He told him. "My parents died when I was little. I loved them more than anything." He admitted softly. "I love my surrogate family too... but I still miss my real family more than anything." He explained. "But trust me, it will get better. It will take some time to heal the pain you feel, but-" he said, but Yuri had interrupted and finally opened the door. He stood in front of Victor with a flushed face from crying.

"You can come in..." Yuri said and a low voice as he guided Victor into his room. Victor hadn't realized until then, but he had never been in Yuri's room before.

Yuri had a simple room. It had a closet, a desk with a chair, a simple futon laid onto the floor, and finally the one safe that Yuri held everything from the soldiers in. The safe was closed and looked untouched.

Yuri sighed and sat down onto the futon. He patted the place next to him so Victor could join.

"I'm sorry about your family." Yuri said softly once Victor sat next to him.

"And I'm sorry about this solider you knew..." Victor said back, but Yuri shook his head.

"Victor... I need to be honest with you... about why I am upset." Yuri said and looked at him. Victor nodded as he looked at Yuri, paying attention to everything he was going to say.

"This solider I knew was the first person I ever liked. He was kind and caring. He made me feel special." Yuri started. "Ever since he left, I thought about him every day. Until you arrived." He told Victor. "You're different than he was. You are kind like him, but you're also fun to be around. You make everyday different and more interesting." He said and started to smile a little. "I hate to admit it, but I forgot about the solider until the letter came today." He said and laughed a little bitterly. "That sounds awful, I know. What's even worse though.... is that I'm sad he passed away, but I'm more upsetand scared because of something else."

Victor looked at Yuri, a little puzzled. "What is that?" He asked him.

Yuri looked at Victor and bit his lip. "I'm more afraid of losing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Leave feedback please!  
> And thank you to everyone who left feedback on the last chapter <3 I love hearing everyone's thoughts on this! please continue to support me more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I thank everyone for the very kind feedback. I have another YOI fic that has a lot of notes... so sometimes I get discouraged with this fic. But thanks to everyone's kind words I am able to keep writing without worry. again, thank you and enjoy!

"Losing... me?" Victor repeated, surprised.

Yuri looked at Victor and nodded slowly. The thought of Victor dying like the other solider was unbearable to Yuri.

"I know it's only been a few days since we met..." Yuri said and looked down shyly. He played with his hands out of nervousness. "But I really like you Victor!" He confessed. "The past few days with you have been the best of my life." He admitted and sighed. He slowly looked up again at Victor, waiting for an answer. He didn't even know if Victor felt the same.

"Yuri..." Victor said softly to him. He then reached in and hugged Yuri tightly. Yuri looked at Victor and blinked a little.

"V-Victor?" He questioned softly.

"I've felt the same..." Victor told him. "When I first saw you once I arrived... I knew I'd fallen for you!" He said passionately. "But I have to leave. It's what I have to do for my country. I was never meant to stay here."

Yuri looked at Victor sadly, but he understood. Every solider said the same thing. "I know you can't stay here forever..." he mumbled softly. "But I want you to come back to me." He told Victor. "I don't want any letters in the mail with your name on it."

Victor looked at Yuri and nodded with a small smile. "I will fight for you, Yuri." He told him. "I will come back to see you."

Yuri looked back at Victor and nodded with a small smile. "Good," he said and held the side of Victor's face gently. "Don't think of anyone but me." He told him.

Victor laughed a little and nodded. "I could never." He said and leaned in closer to Yuri. They were inches apart and Victor could see the blush form on Yuri's cheek. He laughed more and moved away, standing up. "Let's not sit around then. We have seven more days together... let's make the more of it." He told him and reached his hand out. Yuri calmed himself down and nodded. He took Victor's hand and stood up with him.

 

The rest of the week that Yuri and Victor had together was spent with them doing everything they could. Yuri wanted to enjoy his time with Victor before he left. He brought Victor to all the popular spots in the town as a date. He smiled as he saw Victor taking many pictures of the places. He could tell Victor was enjoying it.

As they went to different spots, Victor kept nudging Yuri to take his picture, but Yuri was still unsure about what he wanted the picture to be of. When he thought of good memories, the only thing that came to mind was Victor.

 

After a few days, it soon becamethe day before Victor had to leave. Victor and Yuri both knew what tomorrow meant, but neither of them had the courage to bring it up. They sat together eating breakfast as they always did since Victor arrived, but this time Yuri was very quiet. Victor tried to start conversation, but Yuri brushed it off. Mari noticed this as she watched them and furrowed her brow. She could tell that her brother was anxious about tomorrow. She knew that he was not happy.

Mari sighed and went into the kitchen, trying to think of something. She looked around for inspiration and then saw a basket. She smiled brightly and went back to Yuri and Victor.

"You know... we have some extra lunch food to make bentos." Mari said casually to both of them. She felt this would be a good way to have Yuri and Victor alone together, making it easier for Yuri to express what he was feeling. "Why don't you both make some lunch and go out for a picnic?" She suggested.

Yuri looked at Victor and slowly nodded. "Sure... that sounds nice." He said softly and smiled a little at Mari.

 

They both followed what Mari suggested and made each other lunchs. Victor made Yuri's bento, while Yuri made Victor's bento. They still stayed quiet, only speaking a little about their lunch.

Once they finished, Yuri held the food in the basket. He walked with Victor to local park. Victor took a blanket and set it out for them under a tree. Yuri looked down and placed the basket on the blanket.

"This seems really nice..." Yuri said softly and sat onto the blanket. He fixed his kimono and looked at Victor to join him. Victor nodded in agreement and sat close against Yuri.

"Mari had a pretty good idea..." Victor said as he looked around the park. The trees were all beautiful shades of orange, yellow, and red. They were slowly losing their colorful leaves, indicating that winter was approaching soon. Yuri sighed heavily and rested his head on Victor's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked softly. He could tell Yuri wasn't pleased. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked, worried that it might be that.

Yuri kept looking out at the park, but shook his head. "No... it's nice here." He told Victor softly. "It's just... nothing."

"Yuri, you know you can tell me anything." Victor said softly. He kept looking at Yuri, but got no response. He shrugged and soon went to take the lunch out of the basket. Yuri sat up and took the one Victor made for him. It was mostly rice with some overcooked vegetables. Victor wasn't the best cook, but it made Yuri smile to see that he tried. "Thank you, Victor." He said to him, finally happy.

Victor smiled back and nodded. He then opened Yuri's bento. It was a perfectly made sesame chicken bento with vegetables. Victor smiled happily as he looked at it. He always liked Yuri's cooking. It was something he would miss a lot once he left. "Thank you." He said and soon started eating eagerly. Yuri followed and ate the vegetables.

Yuri continued eating, but soon stopped. He couldn't stay quiet any more and finally felt confident to speak to Victor. "Victor... when are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked softly.

Victor stopped eating and put his bento down. "Early tomorrow morning." he told Yuri.

"Oh... okay." Yuri responded and tried to go back to eating. "That means you have to pack all your things tonight." He said to Victor.

"Well... most of my things are packed away." Victor told Yuri. "I can do the rest in the morning." He explained. "We still... have time tonight."

"I guess." Yuri said and shrugged. "And I never took my picture.... so it's not developed for you to take. I'm sorry." He told Victor, stoically.

"There is still time." Victor told Yuri more seriously. "It's your picture. It can be developed when you want."

"But I have no time left to take the picture. You're going to leave early tomorrow." Yuri mumbled as he looked down. He played with his kimono between his fingers, trying to ignore the sick feeling he had in his stomach. He hated how he felt. He knew there was nothing he could do about Victor leaving, but just accepting it made him feel sick.

"Yuri." Victor said seriously. "I'm not gone yet. There is still a lot of time for us. Don't think about tomorrow. Just think about today." He told him.

Yuri looked up at Victor. He didn't know what to say, but he felt overwhelminglyupset. He just wanted tomorrow to never come.

He loved Victor.

"But, you're going to leave me. I can't ignore that!" Yuri said and started tearing up. "You're leaving and I can't stop you!" He cried out.

Victor looked at Yuri, shocked. He didn't like seeing Yuri so upset. It broke his heart. "Yuri... please." Victor said and went to hold him. "Don't cry... I'm right here. Look, I'm here, holding you."

"But you won't be tomorrow." Yuri said as he cried against Victor's chest.

"I know, but I'll be back." Victor told Yuri, trying to cheer him up. "And then once I'm back, we can always be together. I won't leave again." He said and Yuri slowly calmed down. He wanted to listen to Victor.

"But you're going to go back to America." Yuri pointed out to Victor.

"Then why don't you come with me?" Victor suggested to Yuri. "We can live together in America."

Yuri looked at Victor, processing what he said. It wasn't a bad idea to Yuri. He would follow Victor anywhere as long as he was with him. "O-Okay.." he said softly to Victor. "You promise?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise." Victor said reassuringly. He then leaned in to kiss Yuri's cheek, making the other blush.

"Victor... I know what I want to take my picture of now." Yuri told him and giggled a little. "My favorite memory." He said and reached to pick up Victor's camera. "And my best thing in the future." He said and soon took a picture of Victor.

"Me?" Victor asked, laughing after it was taken. Yuri nodded in response.

"You are the best part of these past ten days. And you will be the best part of my life in the future." Yuri said softly. He held the side of Victor's face gently and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

It was their first real kiss. Yuri kissed him gently as Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist. He smiled and pulled away to look at Yuri. "I'm guessing you're done with lunch?" He asked.

"You're the only one I want right now." Yuri said and leaned in to kiss Victor again more deeply.

 

\---

 

The next day came and Victor woke up early. He awakened in Yuri's bed, after they had spent the night together. Neither of them wanted to be apart in their last hours together.

Yuri was still asleep, which made Victor smile. "Yuri... I'm leaving." Victor whispered lightly as he got up from the bed. He collected his clothes from the floor and put them back on. Yuri stirred a little and soon sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Wait Victor... I want to see you off." Yuri said and quickly stood up from the bed. He put back on his kimono from the day before and look at Victor. "I can't let you leave with me still in bed." He told him and smiled softly.

Victor nodded in agreement. "Of course not." He told him. "I actually have a surprise for you. I can only show you before I leave town." He explained to Yuri.

Yuri nodded and went to hold Victor's hand gently. "Then let's get going." He said and giggled. "I can't have you get in trouble for being late."

"Yes, that would be bad." Victor said and grabbed his bag. He put it over his shoulder, then walked with Yuri out of the hot springs.

 

They arrived at the spot in town where all the soldiers were meeting. Yuri kept holding Victor's hand shyly as they walked through the crowd of soliders.

"You can let go if you want..." Yuri whispered softly to Victor, but Victor shook his head.

"Nonsense. I won't be able to hold your hand for a while. I have to do it now." Victor said and soon found his spot in the crowd. He had more bags there with his things. They were all to be brought over to Korea.

"I only had one bag of things for this week, but I brought a lot more with me." Victor explained to Yuri. "But, one of the bags also has my military uniform." He said as he looked threw the bags. He then found the one he wanted and smiled, taking out his helmet. "This is my surprise for you." He said and went into his bag from the week. "A lot of soldiers keep photos in their helmets of family, kids, and girlfriends." He said and smiled. He took out one picture and put it into his helmet. "Mine is of the love of my life." He said and showed Yuri.

Yuri looked in the helmet and smiled. It was a picture of him. "Oh, Victor..." he said and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Victor smiled and hugged Yuri back. "I love you too." He said and pecked his lips gently.

Yuri looked up at Victor and furrowed his brow. "You're leaving and that's the kiss I get?" He said, trying to act angry. His act was ruined by a small smile. "Give me a real one." He said and pulled Victor down into a deep kiss. He didn't care if other soldiers were watching. He loved Victor. He wanted a nice long moment with him.

Soon, everyone started moving and Victor had to pull away. "I have to go now." He said and collected his things.

"I'll be waiting for you." Yuri said as he helped Victor pick up his bags.

"I'll be fighting for you." Victor said back and smiled. Yuri smiled back softly and nodded.

He waved goodbye as he watched Victor walk away. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, but he was still smiling. He wasn't scared any more. He was confident that Victor would come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not over! There is so much more to come!! This is only the beginning of this fic. A lot of good things are coming so please continue to support this! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it. And as always, thank you for feedback. It means a lot to me and really helps motivate me to write!! Again, thanks and enjoy!

Almost a year had passed since Yuri last saw Victor, on the day he left. A lot changed in a year for the town of Hasetsu, along with the people living their. Girls started to wear skirts and dresses while men started to wear pants. Homes and stores were also being more modernized and commercial.

Yuri stood at his mirror and sighed a little. He had gotten rid of many of his old Kimonos, leaving only a few that were for festivals and ceremonies. He left only one that was worn as everyday clothing. His plan was to wear it only when he saw Victor again.

The thought of Victor made Yuri more depressed. He missed Victor greatly and wanted the war to end so he could see him again. It was too difficult for Yuri to stay positive, he couldn't help but have negative about Victor coming back.

"Please... come back soon." Yuri whispered as he looked at himself. He knew he looked a little different without his Kimono. Anyone could look and tell how thin he was now.

 

\---

 

One day, Mari was out getting the mail for then hot springs. She looked threw the letters and soon bit her lip as she saw one letter addressed to Yuri. She knew the other was having a tough time already and she didn't want to make things worse by bringing bad news.

Yuri sat at the table in the hot springs, staring at his food. He was starting to not have much of an appetite at all anymore. Mari walked in hesitantly and saw Yuri at the table. She sighed and soon sat across from him with the mail.

"You know... you should eat more." Mari started off, trying to be casual. "You're getting very thin." She told him.

Yuri looked up at Mari and sighed. "What is it Mari?" He asked her. "You haven't commented on my eating habits before."

"I haven't been able to tell before." Mari said and furrowed her brow. "Come on I am worried about you." Mari said to him. "You have been very distant lately." She said and sighed. "I know it's about Victor..."

Yuri swallowed hard as he heard Victor's name. "Don't say that... it's not that." He said and sighed. "Just tell me what you need. Don't talk about Victor."

Mari looked down at the letters and sighed. She took them and hid them under her leg. "I just... wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." She said, disappointed in herself. "Please tell me something you'll eat."

Yuri looked at Mari and shrugged. "I don't know... just rice is fine." He said and soon out down his chopsticks. He didn't feel hungry. "I'm going to walk the beach a little. I'll be back later." He said and soon left the hot springs. He wanted to clear his head from his bad thoughts.

Mari looked down and sighed once Yuri left. "I'll tell him later..." she said softly and picked up the letter. "He... can't know now" she said and stood up. She went to the kitchen and left the letters on the counter. She would show Yuri later that night. For now, she to go out and run errands for the hot springs with her mother.

\---

Mari and her mother arrived back at the hot springs late that day. She carried a bunch of food and placed it onto the table. "Yuri, we're back." She called out, receiving no answer. She then went to put the food away and noticed Yuri's letter missing from the pile. "Oh no..." she said softly and looked at her mom. "I'll be back." She said worriedly and then ran to Yuri's room.

Mari slowly approached Yuri's door and could already hear the other sobbing. Her heart broke for her brother.

"Yuri... can I come in?" Mari asked as she knocked on the door. She still received no response, but could hear Yuri got quieter. "Yuri. Please let me in." She said again and went to open the door. It was left unlocked and she went in to see Yuri.

Yuri was sitting on the floor in the corner, holding the letter unopened in his hand. He looked up at Mari, tears running down his cheeks. "I-It's Victor..." he choked out softly.

"Yuri... you don't know that." Mari said as she went to Yuri, but he shook his head. She sat down next to him and put an arm around him. "Yuri... you don't know that this is about Victor. It could be someone else." She said, trying to make Yuri feel better, but in her heart she also thought it was about Victor.

"I know it's him... no one else would send something here. No one." Yuri said and held the letter shakily.

"Let me open it Yuri," Mari said and took the letter from him. Yuri looked down, continuing to sob, as Mari opened the letter. She read it and bit her lip.

Mari soon finished and sighed a little. "Yuri... this is about Victor." She said and Yuri gasped a little. He couldn't handle it. "Wait Yuri... he isn't dead." She added and Yuri looked up at her.

"H-He's not?" Yuri asked softly. "Then... what is it?" He asked and looked at the letter.

"Let me read it for you." Mari said as she looked at the letter. "Dear Yuri, I hope I don't worry you with this letter. I know that seeing it addressed to you might be scary, but I promise that I'm alive." Mari started off and Yuri listened intently. "I'm coming back, even though the war hasn't ended. I can't give many details, but I was injured. Because of that I can no longer fight. Although the injury wasn't good, I'm very relived to be coming back to you. I miss you very much. I want to see your smiling face again. Please smile for me when I come back. I'll be there in a couple of days once I'm discharged from the hospital. That's all I can say, but I'll be back soon. Love, Victor." She finished and looked at Yuri.

Yuri looked at the letter and had a small smile on his face. "He's coming back." He whispered softly and smiled more. Mari missed his smile.

"Yes Yuri.... he is coming back." She said, relived that Yuri wasn't upset anymore. "But he said he was injured. You don't know how severe it is."

Yuri looked at Mari and shook his head. "It's okay... I just want Victor back." He told her. "I want to see him again."

Mari looked at Yuri and nodded slowly. "He said in a couple of days after he's discharged, and this was written three days ago. He should be here soon." She told him.

Yuri nodded again and stood up. "Then I have to get everything ready!" He said excitedly. "Victor will be here any day now!" He said and quickly started cleaning up his room.

Mari smiled softly as she watched her brother. She was happy to see him so lively and happy again.

 

\----

 

A few more days past, and it was finally the day that Victor arrived back in Japan.

Yuri had woken up early each morning and late each night before then, waiting for him to come back.

Finally, around lunch time, Victor had arrived back and walked alone to the hot springs. Yuri was serving guests and did not notice at first that Victor was there.

Victor smiled as he saw the other busily going around and soon walked behind him. "Yuri~" he said and smiled. He missed the other very much.

Yuri smiled brightly at the familiar voice. "Victor!" He said and turned around to look at the other. As he did, his smile slowly faded. "V-Victor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to victor?? Tell me what you think! And please leave feedback! I hope everyone liked the chapter, although short. Trust me, a lot will be address in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for taking SOOO long to get this chapter out! I get these times when i have such bad writers block and sometimes the best thing to do is to just leave a story be until I get inspiration. Thank you as always everyone who supports this! I read everyone's comments and it really does help to see the love for this. Chapter 6 is already in process of being written so i hope it will not take too long! Thank you all again and enjoy the chapter!

“Yuri... I missed you.” Victor said and smiled softly at Yuri. He felt so relieved to see him again. It had been too long.  
Yuri looked at Victor and returned a hesitant smile. He was unsure how the other could be so happy. “I missed you...” he admitted softly and reached up to hold the side of Victor’s face gently. “But Victor... what happened?” He asked him. He slowly moved his hand down, running his fingers gently over red scars that started on Victor’s neck. Yuri stopped where Victor’s uniform collar was, and looked at his rolled up sleeve. He gasped a little, looking at where Victor’s left arm once was.  
Victor watched Yuri and sighed. “I know... there was... an accident.” He explained to him. “It was bad.” He admitted, making Yuri gasp again. “But I’m okay!” He said quickly and smiled. “Yuri, I’m here. And now we can be together again!” He told him.  
Yuri looked at Victor and smiled a little. He nodded as he listened to Victor. “You’re right.” He agreed. “I’m so happy to have you back, I missed you.” He said and Victor nodded in agreement.  
“Wait for me in my room... I’m almost done with the last few people.” Yuri told Victor softly. “A-Ah! Unless you... need help.” Yuri said quickly to Victor, but Victor shook his head.  
“It’s okay, Yuri. I’ll meet you there.” Victor responded and walked up to Yuri’s room. Yuri watched Victor leave and quickly went to finish with customers.  
  
Once Yuri finished, he went up to his room to see Victor.  
Victor was sitting down, looking around Yuri’s room. He was tired after the trip back to Japan, but he wanted to spend time with Yuri now that he was back.  
“Victor...” Yuri said softly and walked over to him. He sat down close to Victor and looked at him. He wanted to hug the other close and make love the way they did before Victor left, but things were different now. Yuri was afraid to even touch Victor, in fear that he might hurt him.  
“Yuri... I can see that a lot has changed in the time I’ve been gone.” Victor said and laughed a little. “I miss the kimonos.” He told him.  
“Oh yeah... I still have a few of my old ones though. I meant to wear one when I saw you again.” Yuri said softly to Victor. “A lot has changed... so have you.” Yuri pointed out.  
Victor nodded and sighed. “Right...” He said softly.  
“Does it... hurt?” Yuri asked Victor. “If you need something, I’ll try and get it.” He told him, but Victor shook his head.  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Victor explained. “It only hurt after I had surgery. When it happened... I felt so numb... I didn’t feel anything.” Victor sighed again and started breathing heavily. He was hard for him to talk about it.  
“You don’t have to tell me now.” Yuri said to Victor, noticing he was uncomfortable. “Tell me when you’re ready.”  
“I want to tell you, Yuri. I can’t now... but I want to tell you.” Victor said and shook his head. “I’m here today because of you. When I was injured, I thought only about you. My body wanted to give up so badly... but I couldn’t give up because I wanted to see you again. My will to keep living was to keep living for you.”  
Yuri listened to Victor and looked down. He couldn’t believe the effect he had on him. “Victor...” he said softly and started tearing up. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. I’m sorry you got injured. I’m sorry...” he mumbled between sobs.  
“Yuri, you don’t have to be sorry. None of this was your fault.” Victor said and went to comfort Yuri. He put his arm around the other and held him close. “I’m sorry to upset you... but I’m here. I’m here with you now and we’ll be together. No more fighting. No more pain.”  
Yuri nodded and cried against Victor’s chest. He felt awful for getting upset. He just missed Victor a lot.  
“What do you do now?” Yuri asked as he composed himself. “Are you going back to America soon?” He asked sadly.  
“Well... I do have to go back to America, but Yuri, I want you to come with me.” Victor said as he looked at him, smiling a little. “I know I told you that before I left, but I really mean it. I want you to come with me.”  
Yuri blushed a little and looked to the side. “I would love to... but that’s a big change. I don’t know if I would be well in America.” He told Victor softly.  
“It will be great Yuri, I promise.” Victor told him happily. “And I will be with you all the time. I don’t have to work anymore since I did my service... and I got hurt... so I will be with you.”  
Yuri nodded in response and kept thinking about it. He did want to follow Victor anywhere.  
“I-I would love to go with you.” Yuri said and smiled softly to Victor. “But! I need some time to pack... and to tell my family. I’m not sure how they will feel...”  
Victor nodded and had a bright smile. “Of course! Yuri, I will wait as long as it takes to be with you!” He told him happily. “But I do need to go back in a few days to America...” he told him. “I need to see a proper doctor there. The doctors I’ve seen are just the ones part of the army.”  
“It’s okay. You go back and do what you have to... Will you come back after then? And take me with you to America?” Yuri asked Victor. “I’ve never even been out of Japan before. I don’t think I can travel there alone.” He explained.  
“Yes, I will come back for you right when you’re ready to leave.” Victor told Yuri and Yuri nodded.  
“I love you, Victor.” Yuri said softly and leaned up to kiss him gently. He wasn’t afraid anymore.  
Vitor smiled and kissed Yuri back. He loved him more than anything. The only thing Victor needed was Yuri.  
  
——  
  
A couple of days pasted and Victor was already on his way back to America.  
Yuri had spoken to his family, and they gave him their blessing to go to America.  
  
Yuri waited at the hot springs for the time being. Victor promised to contact him once he arrived in America. He sat in his room, starting to pack some of his belongings. He felt weird. He had never left Hasetsu before.  
Mari walked up to Yuri’s room and sighed. She allowed Yuri to leave to America, but she wanted to make sure he was serious. She didn’t want her little brother making a mistake.  
“Yuri, I want to talk to you.” Mari said and waited outside his room. Yuri stood up and let her in, leaving his bags on the floor.  
“Mari!” Yuri said and smiled. “What is it?” He asked and let her in. He went with her and sat down.  
“Well, I see you are already packing.” Mari said and gestured to the bags. “You must be really excited.”  
Yuri nodded and smiled. “I am... I guess a little too excited. Victor said he can’t even come back for a while until he sees a proper doctor.” He explained and blushed a little.  
“Do you know what happened to him?” Mari asked and Yuri shook his head.  
“He wanted to tell me... but it was too soon for him. I told him to tell me when he’s ready.” Yuri responded.  
Mari nodded and kept looking at the bags already filled with Yuri’s belongings. One of the bags sat next to the safe Yuri had in his room. “If you leave before the war ends, you won’t see all the soldiers whose belongings you kept.”  
“Oh... I didn’t even think about that...” Yuri said and looked at the old wooden safe he had. “I would miss that...”  
“Yuri, did you think about everything you might miss when you leave? Did you fully think about what it will be like leaving Hasetsu?” Mari asked seriously. “You won’t just be missing that. You would miss a lot of other things.”  
Yuri stayed quiet and looked down at his lap. He didn’t think all of it through. He was so caught up with Victor. Although the would miss a lot, he still loved Victor. He wanted to be where Victor was.  
“I know... I will miss a lot.” Yuri started softly. “But I love Victor. I want to be with him.”  
“Even though you’ve only known him for a little while?” Mari questioned. “What if things don’t work out between you two? You’ll be stuck in America without anyone.”  
“Mari, I know the risks of going, but I’m willing to do it.” Yuri told her. “If anything happens, I will come right back home to you guys. You are my family.”  
Mari nodded and looked down. She would miss her brother very much, but more than anything, she wanted him safe. “Okay... I’ll trust you, Yuri.” She said softly. She then stood up and smiled a little. “Well then, I’ll leave you to packing.”  
Yuri nodded and smiled as he let Mari leave. As he continued packing, he thought about what Mari was saying. He was nervous about going to America, he had heard what it was like there. He was told about what Americans did to the American-Japanese people during the Second World War.  
Yuri sighed and shook his head. He knew Victor would protect him and make sure he was safe there. He trusted Victor.  
He truly loved him more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that chapter? Worth the wait?   
> Just a reminder or to teach people if they don't know, When Yuri refers to what the Americans did to the Japanese, it means the interment camps that they were forced into. If you don't live in america and haven't learned about that, definitely look it up. It's pretty interesting as well as sad. It might also help with understanding Yuri's fears in this.   
> Please leave feedback!! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest chapter of a fic I've ever written. I hope everyone likes it! Please leave lots of feedback... because I have to admit I was a little unsure about how people would like this. It's my first historic AU and there is still a lot of character development and story to be told. This chapter doesn't even scratch the surface!  
> so please support this if you like it and leave feedback! I always appreciate it!


End file.
